


Worth

by Elfbert



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfbert/pseuds/Elfbert
Summary: Archer/Reed double drabble. (01/14/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"You failed, you stupid..." he shouts, holding the Royal Navy entrance exam results up to strike me.

I never wanted to pass.

"You failed me, your mother—the whole family name. A Reed, in love with another man—another officer?"

I never could be the son he envisaged.

"You failed," it hisses in my face, ready to kill me.

I use my last strength to fight, knocking it off balance. I grab my Captain's arm, taking us toward safety.

I never wanted to succeed this badly.

I never realised my life could be worth so much.

Jon's love taught me.

* * *

He saved us. As we sit in the shuttlepod I feel him shaking with adrenalin, his head is in his hands.

'It's my job,' he says, refusing to accept thanks.

When I saw his record I knew he was the one. Top marks in his Starfleet training. The prodigal son of armoury and tactical.

The perfect officer, almost.

Except when I met him he was driven by anger and ambition tempered only with protocol.

Now he's driven by love and friendship. He's realised it's him that we value, not his work.

He's worth so much to me.

I love him.


End file.
